Marvel's The Sexvengers: Orgasmic Obsoletion
by Vasilibox 720
Summary: The Sexvengers return with more sex, more adventure, and more death!


_Marvel's The Sexvengers: Orgasmic Obsoletion_ by Vasilibox 720

**Recap: The Apocalypse Began**

**Disclaimer: This is merely a direct summary recap featuring lines and scenes taken directly from _Marvel's The Sexvengers _(of course, spoilers ahead). There is no new material in this chapter, but it acts as a good way to get up-to-speed on what has happened. Moderate sexual themes and indecent language to follow.**

* * *

Uatu, bonded to apathy, showed no emotion. "How can I trust you, knowing what you will do?"

"The alternative would render us all dead. The sacrifice I require would save most."

Uatu responded, "The sacrifice you require would merely prolong the deaths of most."

The mysterious figure grew angrier. "Better to prolong death than extinguish life!"

* * *

Three rifts opened in the universe before them. From them, Loki pulled out Mystique – a mutant master of disguise – from one universe, Venom – a symbiote bonded to a photographer called Eddie Brock – from another, and Norman Osborn – wealthy head of OsCorp and nefarious diplomat – from yet another.

Thanos greeted them all. "You all best do as I say, pawns, lest you be Lady Death's next victim." She grinned. "Now that our SINISTER SEXTUPLET has been called together, it is time my plan be laid out. We will destroy this Earth and its team of Avengers."

* * *

As if by magic, there stood the five heroes before this massive figure. Bruce Banner, in a plain white tee and bright purple pants; Thor in his Asgardian armor and cape, grasping his hammer, Mjolnir; Spider-Man in his classic red and blue, web-shooters filled; Deadpool in his red and black spandex, complete with his two swords and trademark sarcasm; and Wolverine in his black leather X-Men uniform.

"So, you see, if you five cannot defeat THE SINISTER SEXTUPLET, all of our worlds will begin tearing apart until we are all no more."

* * *

Steve heads outside to go for an evening stroll. _All of them have been acting odd lately. I mean, there's such a thing as committed, deep relationships, right? As too much sex? Maybe I'm just getting old... as much as I'd like to ask Natasha out for a date one of these days, I know she's in love with Clint._

* * *

As she laid down on her memory foam mattress, Natasha pulled a picture from her pocket - a picture of Steve dressed in full Captain America costume, saluting the flag. _It's just a human necessity, sexual release. Remember that, Natasha. Remember your training. Love doesn't exist. It's just a chemical mixture._

She unzipped her leather pants and removed her top, exposing her bare, soft-to-the-touch breasts. _Oh, Steve, if you could only see me now... but you're too good. You're too much of a man for me. I'm not good enough for you_. She slipped her right leg out of her panties, then her left leg; she was now in the flesh, her fire-red bush acting as a welcome mat for her lithe fingers.

* * *

"Funny thing, _Steve_, is that you were just too easy to fool."

Almost instantly, Coulson's clothes disappeared; his skin turned almost indigo and became somewhat scaly; his short brown hair became long, wavy, shiny red; his eyes became those of a cat; mammaries appeared where his male breasts were before; and she (as it is now appropriate to say) had a vagina.

"You haven't heard of me before," Mystique grinned, "and don't worry, you never will again."

She picks up her earpiece and puts it back on. "The Captain has been taken care of, Loki."

"Perfect. Osborn is finishing up with Hill down the hall. Brock should be taking down the Patriot now; all that's left is the eyepatch himself."

* * *

"Logan," softly whispered a nude Jean Grey, "I've come back for you."

Wolverine turned around to face that voice, the voice of an angel – a Phoenix – long since gone. "You- you bitch," he spat angrily. "You dare use her to get to me?!"

She never expected it, but it happened within seconds: he lunged at her, bellowing a heartwrenching scream as he unleashed his bone marrow claws (not yet recovered from the Yashida incident) and, plunging them through her neck into the concrete behind her, cleanly decapitated Mystique's head from Jean Grey's torso.

* * *

The symbiote squeezed tighter and tighter around Brock as it killed its host and absorbed his lifeforce. It enveloped Mystique and her severed head as Venom-Mystique was born; the body of a sensual woman, the power to shape shift, and the hunger and mind for destruction of an alien symbiote.

"We are Sin, and we will stop these heretic heroes no matter the cost!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And thus began the apocalypse! New material will be uploaded as soon as I can turn my detailed outline into a coherent story (estimated to be around Thanksgiving). Expect sex, death, death, and sex... as well as the revelation of just who that unidentified space figure is!  
****And if you read the original story and haven't given me your thoughts yet, go ahead and leave a review for those chapters.**


End file.
